Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: After John refuses to take a hunt he has been asked to do, another hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation. Happy Birthday Sammygirl1963
1. Chapter 1

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses to take a hunt he has been asked to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation. **

**Disclaimer. . . . . Don't own, so don't sue!**

**A.N. . . . . . Happy Birthday, Sammygirl1963. Written for you as a present for being a wonderful and supportive friend over the past year and a bit. I hope I do your bunny justice.**

John jumped behind the microfiche he was working at, his hand instinctively reaching for the gun nestled in his waistband, as the library's huge wooden doors were pulled viciously open to crash against the wall behind it before slamming back shut again. His senses on high alert, John waited for the attack to begin, years of hunting having him on edge. The attack though when it did eventually start, was nothing like he had expected, yet was something that chilled him to his very bone.

"Ddddddaaaaaaaaddddd!"

John's chair was knocked to the ground as his eldest son's voice rang, sounding especially loud and echoy in the otherwise quiet and still room, his son's voice that was filled with fear and concern.

"Ddddddaaaaaaaaddddd!" Dean cried out again, his small nine year old body unable to see his father behind the bank of computers.

Rising himself to his full height John scoured the room for his son. Spotting him, he quickly made his way over ignoring the stares from the other patrons, as well as the ssshhing noises the elderly librarian was sending his way. When he was close enough he made his presence known and hissed. "Dean! What's with all the shouting? You know better then this." John harsh army voice unwittingly coming forth.

"Where's Sam? Is he here? Why did you take him from school? You knew I was going to pick him up. Where's he hiding? This is not funny, you know? I was scared witless when he wasn't waiting outside. Where is he?"

"Dean? Dean! Slow down I can't make out a word of what you're saying. Take a deep breath and start again. Slowly!"

"Where. Is. Sammy?"

"What do you mean, where's Sammy? He's at school, isn't he?"

"Dad, it's four o clock, his school finished an hour ago, he normally waits just inside the gates for me to finish school, but he wasn't there. I asked around but nobody had seen him, they thought he had been picked up."

"What do you mean nobodies seen him? How could they have let him go off? Why weren't they looking after him? Where's your brother Dean?" John unknowingly, his fears overcoming him, had grabbed Dean roughly by the biceps, shaking his young son viciously, only stopping as the librarian stepped in.

"Sir! Sir! What are you doing to that poor boy? If you don't stop this instant, I'll be forced to call the police, your abusing him."

Coming out of the trance his fears had put him under, John dropped his hands and glanced at his eldest son's shocked, teary and horror filled eyes before traveling down his body to arms not yet filled with the muscle they showed promise of one day having, where hand prints could already be seen imprinted in the tender flesh. Guilt washed over him, making his own eyes water, his face soften, and his voice to become more tender. Opening his arms he beckoned Dean into his embrace.

"Dean, son I'm sorry. I'm so so very sorry, come here." As Dean finally relented and ran into his father's arms, John added. "It'll be okay, Sam's probably gone home with one of his friends. He'll be okay, you'll see."

"No, No! He's not okay, Dad. He's not gone off with anybody, he wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't! He wouldn't worry me like this. He wouldn't!" Dean sobbed out, his body shaking uncontrollably within his father's embrace.

Deep down John knew Dean was right; Sam no matter what, no matter his young age, would never have gone off anywhere without getting permission first, Dean had taught him well. From the day Sam had been old enough to understand, Dean had drummed it into his younger brother to never go off alone; to never trust anybody that Dean himself or their Dad had first said was to be trusted; to always wait no matter how long that wait turned out to be. With a feeling of dread rising in his stomach, John picked Dean up and hurriedly headed for the doors. Something bad had happened to Sam.

Jumping in the Impala they headed back to the run down motel room they were currently calling home, ignoring all stop signs and red lights along the short ride in their haste to get back, hoping that maybe they were wrong and Sam for some unknown reason had headed home. Their hopes though were dashed as they drove into the motels car park, if Sam had made his way back here he would have been sitting outside the room, but the small step was empty; Sam wasn't there. Hastily stepping out of the Impala and not even stopping to lock it, John raced to the motel room, his hands fumbling to get the key in the lock when he reached the door, knowing that probably Sam wasn't even in there but still hoping against hope for small remote chance that he could be. The room though like the step, was empty.

John stood on the threshold for a long time, just contemplating what could possibly have happened to his baby. He visibly jumped as he finally set foot in the room, as the phone positioned on the small nightstand between the rooms two small beds chose that moment to ring. Reluctantly, ominously headed towards the device, his heart beat pulsating in his chest, reaching forward he picked up the receiver, the dread he had been feeling for his son's safety escalating as a voice spoke out, not even giving John the chance to say hello.

"You should never have refused the hunt John. It didn't have to come to this." A voice John recognized spoke out. A pause came on the line then in which John could hear the muffled sound of the phone being handed to someone else before his baby boy's cowering and petrified voice came on the line.

"Daddy? Bad men gave me owies." Sam sobbed out before the phone was yanked away from him, John still able to hear his son's sobs turn into full blown crying, making John vow to make everyone who was involved pay for the hurt they were causing Sam. He listened again as the original voice came on the line.

"You have two choices John, take the hunt and Sam lives. Or refuse and receive your son back in pieces. You have twenty four hours to decide. We''ll expect you here in Sioux Falls if you take option one! The details are in the envelope on your bed. See you soon John." No sooner had the man spoken his last words the call was cut, leaving John stood with receiver in hand, a dial tone sounding in his ear, and no chance to offer his baby reassurances. Putting the phone back down, he picked up the envelope that was placed exactly where the man ad said it would be. Opening it up he spilled the contents out onto the bedspread, missing the polaroid that slipped to the floor as he started to read the details written on an ordinary piece of paper.

Dean though hadn't missed the photo fall and bent down to pick it up with all intention to hand it back to his father, one glance at the image though had him crying out in anguish, and John looking to find out what was wrong. At seeing the photo he took it from his sobbing child's fingers and perused it himself, what little color he had left in his face draining at the image. Sam was staring straight at the camera, huge bulbous tears rolling unceasingly down his face, a face that was already blossoming with mottled bruises.

"Dad? What's going on? What's happened? Who's got Sammy? Where is he? Why are they hurting him?"

"He's okay." John lied, trying to ease Dean's worrying.

"Don't lie to me, Dad. He doesn't look okay in the photo. He looks scared and confused and hurt."

Dean, son calm down. Fine he's not okay, but he will be, I promise you. Now pack up quickly we have to leave, now!"

"What! Where are we going? What about Sammy? We have to go and get him. He needs us. You know he doesn't sleep well at nights if I'm not there. You know he's fussy about what he eats. He's gonna be so scared. We have to go get him back now! Please Dad, come on let's go. Let's go get Sammy now, please?"

John's heart broke as he heard the distress in Dean's voice, he so desperately wanted to ease his son's pain, to do as his son wanted, to go and get Sammy and scoop both boys up and hide them away from all the danger, from all the bad things for the rest of their lives; but he knew that reality would never happen, he knew that just getting Sammy back was going to be hard enough. Caught in two minds as to what to do next, comfort his distressed eldest son, or start preparing to get Sam back, John's head began to spin. Taking a deep breath John turned to Dean, he needed his son to be strong right now. Putting on his military voice, John almost shouted his orders.

"Dean, stop! This is not helping Sam!"

Dean, as John knew he would, immediately calmed. The thought that his actions could in some way hurt his brother even more was something Dean couldn't live with. "I'm sorry."

"I know son, but I need your help, and for that I need you to be calm and in control. Now come on and finish packing, we need to get going."

"Where are we going? Do you know where Sam is?"

"I have an idea, but we're heading to Jim's place. You're going to stay with him whilst I go and get Sam back."

"Dad! No! I have to come along too."

"Dean, I'm sorry but I've made up my mind. I need to know that you'll be okay, that you'll be safe, so that I can concentrate and focus on rescuing Sam."

"But I will be okay, I'll be with you. I can help Dad please."

John walked over to his eldest son and placed his hands on his skinny shoulders. Looking him in the eyes he spoke softly. "Dean, son I'm sorry, but no. I can't lose the two of you. I wont lose the two of you. Pack up now, we're going to Jim's." When Dean just continued to stand there giving him his own version of the puppy dog eyes Sam was an expert at, John added more strongly. "Dean! Pack up now!"

Packing their few belongings took no time at all and soon the two elder Winchester's were speeding down the highway in a desperate dash to Blue Earth and the sanctuary of Jim's, the Impala's gutsy engine eating up the miles with ease as John's foot refused to let up on the gas. Conversation was stilted at best, Dean still angry both at himself and his Dad; himself for the fact that he had allowed Sam to be taken, his young mind unable to comprehend that there was nothing he could have done; at his Dad for not allowing him to accompany him on the hunt for Sam and his kidnappers.

Keeping his face turned to the window to prevent his Dad from seeing the tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks, he passed the time watching the scenery pass him by , until the dull monotonous blurs of green and brown lulled him into a restless slumber, where nightmares of what could be happening to his baby brother, how petrified he would be, roamed through his head causing him to whimper and cry out. These nightmares were nothing compared to the ones that came when his sleep deepened even further, the ones where they didn't get there in time, the ones where they didn't save Sam in time, the ones where he walked Sam's coffin to the grave and watched as it was lowered into the ground, or the ones where they didn't even find Sam at all.

These nightmares had him bolting up in his seat, screaming and grabbing for the Impala's handle, forcing John to brake hard and pull over sharply as Dean lunged from the car and dropped to his knees on the rough ground, gravel and stones cutting into his knees, the pain blocked out as he threw up. His Dad's hands offered him little comfort as they rubbed his back, Dean's thoughts focused as always on his baby brother. Even his Dad's words that he usually found comfort and reassurances in, did nothing for him, the memories of the dreams ran through his head, as the sight of Sam's bruised face burned into his retina's there for him to see whether his eyes were open or closed. Shrugging out of his Dad's arms as the rolling in his stomach eased, Dean stood on unsteady legs and made his way back inside the Impala eager to get on with the rest of the journey, his young mind old before it's years realizing that the sooner they got to Jim's the quicker his Dad could get out there looking for Sammy.

John was pleased that Dean settled down to sleep again not long after they had restarted the journey, exhaustion finally taking it's toll on his young son. As the black beast ate it's way through even more miles, John thought about the hunt that had started all of this, the hunt he had refused to partake in, the hunt that had caused all of this trouble, the hunt that had meant Sam had been taken. A call, out of the blue, from a hunter he had worked with years before, a hunter he had taken a dislike to, his cruel disposition making even John's hardened skin crawl. After hearing what the hunt was John had immediately turned him down, thinking little further of it, with hindsight though he should have known Evan would not have been happy. Never in his wildest dreams though did he believe that the guy would stoop so low, and take his son.

John wondered if he would be able to take up the hunt knowing that Sam's life was on the line? He knew though deep down that he had no choice; Sam meant more to him than any hunt and he would do anything to get his young son back; even hunt human children as young as he was, as special as he was.

**A.N. . . . . . Hope that the start has lived up to your expectations, Jean? Next chapter up soon. As always thank you so much to everyone who has taken time out to read, catch you later, Peanut x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses to take a hunt he has been asked him to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation. **

**Disclaimer. . . . . Don't own, so don't sue!**

**A.N. . . . . . . . I have to apologise to everyone for the late posting of this chapter and for the lack of review replies, I have somehow managed to damage my laptop, AGAIN! With a virus which is being a bugger to get rid of. I do appreciate each and every review and I hope that after this weekend when I reformat my laptop again I will be able to start replying. That being said I hope you all enjoy chapter 2, catch you later, Peanut x**

Dean awoke again as the surface beneath the Impala's tyres became even more uneven, the bumps and potholes leading up to Jim's place causing the car to lurch and jerk, rousing the youngster who had fallen asleep with his head resting on the window. As soon as John had pulled the big car to a stop, Dean had been pushing the heavy door open and racing towards the house, barreling past the Pastor who had come to stand on the porch as soon as he had heard the growl of the all too familiar engine, without saying a word and headed for the sanctuary of the room Jim always kept ready and prepared for them.

Jim followed Dean with his eyes, questions forming but remaining unasked, before turning back towards the Impala, as he heard the creaking groan of another door opening, just in time to see a weary John Winchester climb out. One look at his face was all Jim need to know that something was seriously wrong, stepping off the porch steps he walked quickly over to where the other hunter stood leaning against the car, stretching out his arm in greeting as they met. As he shook John's hand he noticed the tired and resigned look that seemed to have aged the younger man since they had last got together, worry worming it's way inside him all the more he finally spoke up.

"John, it's good to see you again, although I am surprised that you didn't let me know you were in the area." When all he got in reply was a weary sigh, Jim added. "How are you? What's wrong with Dean?" As he still waited for an answer he looked around waiting to be pounced on and attacked by the five year old bundle of energy that was Sam. When the pounce never occurred Jim's worry escalated, looking back at John he anxiously asked. "Where's Sam?" At still receiving no answer he asked again, a little more forcefully. "John, where is Sammy?"

"I don't know." John finally replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where's Sam? What's happened?"

"Evan took him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I refused a hunt."

"And?" Jim asked dumbfounded.

"And what?"

"You've refused hunts before John, why take Sam because you did so this time?"

"I don't know Jim! You know what Evan's like. I swore I would never work with him after last time, but he wouldn't let this one go. You've heard the rumors, you know what he has done in the past to people who have refused to do his bidding."

"But why now? Why this hunt?" Seeing John quickly look away, Jim asked again his anger coming across in his tone. "Why now John? Why this hunt? What are you hiding from me? What was the hunt for? Answer me damn it!"

"He needs my expertise, or so he says. It's a hunt for psychics. Psychics connected somehow to the thing that took Mary."

"You're still hiding something from me John, if that was all there was to this you would have never refused the hunt. I can't help you if you shut me out! What else?"

John took a deep breath before answering. "Psychic kids, Jim. Human psychic kids."

Jim's face paled significantly, he managed to swallow down the bile that had risen in his throat at the thought of hunting children. A look of fear crossed his features as a thought occurred in his mind. He looked at John with a sense of dread as he asked. "Do you think he knows about Sammy?" John had told Jim long ago about his suspicions about his youngest child, about the terrifying night terrors that ravaged and plagued him, and about how on occasion those terrors had come true. Jim had, at first, been wary of John's suspicions until he had seen first hand Sam's nightmares manifest into reality.

He had been looking after both boys for John whilst he and Caleb had been chasing a pack of black dogs a few states over. Things had gone smoothly during the morning with them all enjoying playing games in the last of the summer sun. As the heat of the afternoon rose, Jim had put Sam down for his nap, allowing Dean to go down to the creek that bordered the churches grounds to fish with a local boy he had befriended and the boys father. He was just preparing a snack for them all when Sam started moaning in the other room. Setting down the utensils he had been using, Jim walked into living room to see Sam dreaming and in obvious pain, tossing and turning on the couch. As he rushed to the boys side, Jim's fears rose as Sam suddenly let loose the most bone chilling scream he had ever heard, shooting up from under the cover Jim had placed on him, tears streaming down his face, his eyes wide and unseeing.

"Deanie! Deanie!"

Placing his hands on the shaking boys shoulders, Jim gently tried to get Sam to awaken, to focus, bewildered when the youngster continued to stare blankly into space. Panic started to build within the Pastor as he witnessed the raw fear on Sam's face. He debated whether or not to call John, even going so far as to reach for the phone, when Sam suddenly snapped out of his trance like state and launched himself into Jim's startled arms, and Jim could do nothing more than try and comfort the inconsolable child. No matter what he asked, Sam would say no more than "Deanie, hurt, head." Just as Jim was about to scoop the youngster up and go looking for Dean, in an attempt to reassure Sam that his brother was okay, the back door to the parsonage banged open and Jim could only watch as an unconscious Dean was carried inside. Jim had never forgotten that day or the numerous times since that Sam had dreamed of events before they happened.

Jim came back to the present as John finally answered the question, fear and doubt making his usually commanding voice appear timid and unsure. "I don't know, Jim. I don't think he does."

Further response was cut off as the shrill ringing of the phone could be heard coming from inside.

**A.N. . . . . . . Hope it was okay? I know there wasn't much action, that will come next chapter. Thanks as always for reading, Peanut x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses to take a hunt he has been asked him to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation. **

**Disclaimer. . . . . Don't own, so don't sue!**

**A.N. . . . . . . As always I hope you enjoy, happy reading, Peanut x**

Both John and Jim rushed into the house as the phone continued to chime, John's heart pounding in his chest as he wondered if it was Evan calling him again; wondered if the other hunter had people watching him. As they reached the living room though it was Jim that picked up the phone and answered, leaving John just watching intently, trying to judge who it was from the Pastor's expression, until the older man spoke and John's racing heart could slow down; only to start increasing again as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Caleb, it's good to hear from you. How are you doing my boy?"

John's eyes rolled as he heard the other hunters name being mentioned. He hadn't spoken to Caleb for over a year, ever since they had fallen out over John leaving his boys in the Impala while he hunted.

"I'm well Caleb, things are quite quiet around here for a change."

"John? John Winchester? Why here's standing right beside me, let me put him on to you."

Jim passed the phone over and settled into a chair to wait, something in Caleb's tone wasn't sitting quite right with him, something was wrong.

"Caleb, what's going on? If you want me to help with a hunt right now, you're asking the wrong person." John unintentionally barked his questions out, wanting to finish the call as soon as possible and continue on with his quest to find Sam. He prepared for the backlash he knew he would get from the other man, but when it came John quickly realized how unprepared he really was.

"What the hell John! You stupid son of a bitch! If you needed someone that desperately to look after Sammy, you could have called me you stubborn bastard. What the hell possessed you to leave him with that deranged psycho?"

"What? I didn't, Sam was taken Caleb. Wait! Have you seen him? Where's Sam, Caleb? Where's my son? If he's been hurt. . . . . . if you've hurt him. I will kill you all."

"Woah, woah, back it up a little! What do you mean Sam's been taken? Taken why? And do you really think that little of me now John, that you think I could ever, would ever, hurt Sam or Dean?"

"Evan took Sam because I refused the hunt that your unethical scrawny ass obviously didn't. As for whether you'd hurt my boys, I guess I don't know you that much any more, you took this hunt. Now I'll ask again. Have. You. Seen. My. Son?"

"Yeah, he's in the basement of the house Evan is renting. Apart from a few bruises he looks okay, tired, dirty, confused and terrified, but generally okay. What do you mean unethical? And for that matter scrawny?"

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before answering. "Caleb, do you even know what the hunt is for? Did you even ask? It's for human children. Human children with psychic abilities. That's what I mean by unethical."

"You're wrong! You're wrong! We're hunting werewolves, a pack of them. Cassie's with them."

John breathed deeply to quell the rage that was rising. Rage that wanted to tear Evan Miller apart. When he had turned down the hunt, Evan had obviously gone after other hunters, playing on their worst fears to coerce them into joining him, the fact that he had told Caleb they were hunting werewolves confirmed this, and just how low the callous hunter was willing to go. Evan knew, as John did what had befallen Caleb's family, John could still clearly remember the day he had first met a just out of teens Caleb, mute and pasty white and petrified, severely injured in an attack that had seen his Mother, Father, and Sister, all mauled and bitten by a pack off the beasts. He could still remember the day two months later when he had watched as the younger man had shot his parents through the heart with silver bullets, Caleb's sister though had gotten away, and the hunter had spent years since tracking her down. His hatred for Evan grew stronger as John realized he would stop at nothing to get his way.

"John, please tell me you're lying?"

"Caleb, I'm sorry but I can't!" John replied solemnly. He listened as Caleb drew in some deep breaths before answering in a tone that brought a renewed sense of pride for the younger man to John's heart.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Look after my son Caleb. If you can get the hell out of there and make your way to any of the safe houses, but not if it risks Sam's life or your own. Where are you?"

"6121 Mason Ave, Sioux Falls."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful, Caleb. And take care of Sammy for me."

Caleb's hands shook with uncontrollable rage. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He couldn't believe he had fallen for Evan's lies, that he had allowed his obsession to find his sister to be used against him. He knew of the man's reputation, just as John did, but yet he had still fallen into his trap. He ran a hand through his short, dark hair in an attempt to calm down and reassess the situation. John was on his way, alls he had to do in the mean time was keep Sam safe. He breathed deeply through his mouth and spoke out loud to himself. "You can do this! You can watch over Sammy, until John arrives."

The creaking of the floorboards behind him turning sharply around, his eyes meeting the cruel and vicious smiling face of Evan, and his head the heavy butt end of his gun. As he crumpled to the ground and darkness encroached, Caleb struggled to keep it at bay, hearing Evan's mocking voice as he lost the battle. "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have turned against me. I'm afraid looking after Sam is going to get so much harder for you now."

Caleb groaned as pain brought him back to awareness. He tried forcing heavy eyes open, only to have them slam shut again as the harsh light of an unshaded bulb set off a drum solo within his head. Breathing slowly he waited for the nausea to settle before attempting to open his eyes again, managing this time to at least get them halfway there.

Looking around he immediately noticed that he was in a basement of some kind; a basement that was different from the one he had seen at Evan's rented house. He cursed himself for being so stupid as to have been caught, for not realizing that Evan could have been listening. He started slightly when his ears picked up a noise behind him. Controlling his frustration, he strained to pick up the sound again. Whimpering. Someone was whimpering. He attempted to sit up, doing so with difficulty as he realized for the first time that his hands were tied behind his back. Turning around his heart filled with sorrow at the sight that befell him. A bruised and dirty and soiled Sam Winchester lying on a ratty blanket strewn cot, caught in the throes of a nightmare. As he attempted to move and offer comfort, Caleb could only watch as Sam shot bolt upright, eyes staring yet unseeing, calling his name.

**A.N. . . . . . Things in real life have thrown a curve ball at me this week, so I still haven't gotten my laptop fixed, fingers crossed though by the end of the day I should have, or at least bought a new one. Thanks as always for reading, and to all of you who have reviewed, I hope to be back to personally replying to you soon. Just know I do appreciate each and every review that comes through, and thank you. Catch you soon, Peanut x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses a hunt he has been asked to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Still only playing in Kripkies sandbox.**

**A.N. . . . . . As always I'd like to thank everyone for reading, I hope that you enjoy he latest chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone for the awesome response to my tag to Lazarus Rising, I know I thanked you all personally but I thought you deserved a shout out here also. So for all of you who read, reviewed or added to favorites that fic, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank You **

Caleb struggled to rise to his feet eager to get to Sam and offer the youngster some much needed comfort. His body though had other ideas choosing this moment to betray him. His head throbbed with such intensity he had to grab hold of it, his hands digging deep into his scalp in an attempt to take his mind off the pain that ravaged there, he could swear blind there was a heard of elephants stampeding through his brain, his stomach doing somersaults as a result. Try as he might he could do little to stop his descent back to the floor, or stop the bile and undigested food that suddenly rose up from within. Managing to turn to his side and get his hands underneath him, Caleb pushed himself up enough before expelling his stomach contents onto the dirt and litter strewn floor, dry heaves wracking his body long after the contents were gone.

Falling heavily back down, Caleb forced himself to manoeuvre away from the acrid smelling mess, closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose as he did so. The sight and smell setting off his stomachs churning once more. After a few minutes he felt well enough to attempt to get to Sam once more, learning from the last attempt to stay as low to the floor as possible he started crawling along the floor reaching Sam just as he seemed to shake himself free of the nightmare that gripped him, his eyes gaining focus, and his limbs beginning to move again.

As Sam's emotion filled eyes settled on Caleb's his sobbing increased and intensified in strength, and he flung his small, thin body into the older hunters chest, his arms clinging around Caleb's neck with surprising force, mumbles falling from his mouth.

"Hey, hey Sammy, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. It was just a dream."

Even though he spoke the comforting words, Caleb was unsure of their truthfulness. Never in his life had he seen anyone react that way to a dream as Sam had; his lifeless unseeing eyes burning themselves deep into the older hunters mind, a sight he was sure he would never forget. Shaking of his fears, his worries, Caleb turned his attention back to Sam and crooned yet more soothing words, trying desperately to get the youngster to stop sobbing.

"It's okay now Sam. Your awake now. I'm here, your safe, nothing is gonna hurt you now. Please stop crying."

"Bad man hurt you."

Unsure he had heard right, Caleb asked Sam to repeat himself, coaxing him with promises of safety, and returns to Dean and his Dad. The more reassurances he gave the more Sam's sobs began to subside, turning into sniffles and then finally hiccups. Around gasps for air the youngster managed to croak out the words again, his eyes brimming once more at the thought of what he had seen in his dream.

"Bad man hurt you, Sammy don't want you to be hurt."

Mistakenly thinking Sam was talking about the blood that Caleb could feel drying and crusting on his face from the blow Evan had given him, he tried yet again to reassure and calm down the child he loved as though his own.

"Sammy, it's okay. It's just a scratch. I'm fine, I'm okay."

"Bad man hurt Caleb."

"No, no buddy, it's okay. I swear to you Sammy, this is nothing, just a owie." Caleb replied , hiding how much it really hurt from Sam.

"Bad man gonna shoot Caleb."

Caleb tried, as best he could with his arms tied behind his back, to push the youngster away wanting to see Sam's face as he asked. "Sam, what do you mean?"

"Bad man gonna get mad, hit Sammy and shoot you." Sam managed to get out around sobs that had started in earnest again.

Caleb was glad for the fact that the nausea had already drained his face of most of it's color, as he felt what little was left go. He had overheard a conversation between John and Jim a few months back that had spoke of someone being able to see events happening before they actually did, no name mentioned but Caleb now guessed that they had been on about Sam. If that was the case, then this day just got a hell of a lot worse. Sam was psychic; Sam was a child; Sam was a human psychic child; exactly the thing Evan was wanting to hunt down and destroy, no wonder John turned down the job This was bad! Did Evan know? Had he already guessed John's secret? Caleb prayed that he hadn't found out yet, prayed that he never would.

Coaxing Sam back onto his lap Caleb spoke up. "Sammy, I promise you that nothing bad will happen to either one of us. Your Dad will be here soon to rescue us and get us out of here, you'll be back with Deanie soon. What you saw was just a very bad dream."

"No! Caleb got shot."

"Sammy, listen to me please. What you saw was just a nightmare, a nightmare I need you to stay quiet about. The bad man must never find out about it, you mustn't mention it in front of him, do you understand?" At seeing Sam's confused look, Caleb tried to explain himself better. "Sam, Evan is a very dangerous man and he wants to hurt lots of people, and if he finds out about your dream he will hurt both of us, so you must keep quiet about it, okay?"

At seeing Sam nod this time, Caleb relaxed and calmed down a little, he watched as Sam tried to put on a brave face for him, yet his always expressive eyes betrayed just how scared and worried the youngster was; scared, worried and very tired.

"Come On Sam, scoot your bum back up the bed and try and get some sleep." Caleb's heart broke as he saw the tears form and raw tear appear in Sam's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. I'll be right behind you, I'll scare all the nightmares away, I promise. Now come on lay back down."

Caleb watched as Sam settled once more on the dirty cot before awkwardly manoeuvring behind him, Sam turning his small body and burying his face in Caleb's chest once he had done so. He let out a sigh of relief after a few minutes when he felt Sam relax against him and his breathing evened out, his young body demanding rest even though he fought so hard against it. Caleb though was unable to sleep, numerous thoughts racing through his mind. Why hadn't John told him? Or for that matter Jim? How long had they known? How did they find out? How they hell was he going to get both him and Sam safely out of here? Could he get both him and Sam safely out of here?

It was with that thought in mind that Caleb did something he hadn't done in years, he prayed. Prayed that John would find them. Or that he could figure a way out. Prayed that he could keep Sam safe until then. Prayed for Sam's future.

**A.N. . . . . . . Hope it was okay? More coming your way soon, catch you later, Peanut x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses a hunt he has been asked to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Still only playing in Kripkies sandbox.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . Sorry about the wait, the chapter's been written since last weekend but I just couldn't get around to typing it. Early morning shifts suck! Any way as always thanks for taking time out to read, Peanut x**

After getting through his explanation to Jim, John had started getting prepared for the hunt he was about to partake in. A hunt to track down Evan, and get his baby boy back. ,methodically he set about restocking his truck borrowing some items, loaning others from Jim's hidden room inside the church. After triple checking everything was in order he went searching for Dean, not having seen his son since he stormed from the car. As he climbed the old wooden staircase that led up from the centre of the house his hunters instincts automatically kicked in making him avoid the steps, he had grown to know over time, that creaked. John contemplated just what he was going to say to Dean, just what he could do to ease his eldest's worries.

He wasn't very good at this, was never one who was at ease sharing emotions or feelings, he hadn't been for a very long time. He'd had to learn quickly how to open up to his children after Mary's death, yet still found it easier to treat Dean and Sam, as young as they were, like the recruits that had so often been under his command; making him at times seem very harsh and controlling. Deep down though he loved his children dearly, would give up his life willingly for either one of them. He just wished that he could show them that love every once in a while, but he knew what was out there, what was chasing his small family, what was lurking in the shadows, and if by treating his boys like mini marines kept them alert, kept them safe, then John was unwilling to change what, he saw in his own eyes, was his own form of love.

He hesitated as he reached the top of the stairs, a part of him wanting to rush straight back down, jump in the Impala and drive off without having to face the disappointment, the guilt, the wanting he knew would be written all over Dean's face. Sucking up his own fears though he turned left and headed for the boys room. His heart broke and a limp formed in his throat at the sight that befell him as he pushed open the heavy oak door to the room. Dean lay curled up on his side, Sam's baby blanket and the one eyed, no eared teddy bear Sam refused to give up, clutched against his chest; exhaustion finally claiming him. Exhaustion, judging by the tracks that still glistened on his cheeks, brought on by crying.

Not wanting to disturb Dean, knowing this rest wouldn't last, John crept quietly into the room. Pulling the blanket from the other bed he draped it carefully across Dean's body, gently, loosely tucking it around his son. He ran a hand through Dean's hair before speaking words that came easier knowing his audience couldn't hear them.

"I'll get him back safe, Dean. I'll bring Sammy back, I promise you."

Leaning down to kiss Dean's forehead, John lingered a moment before leaving the room. One thought, one mission, now forefront in his mind. Kill Evan, and get Dean his brother back.

As John climbed back down the stairs his mood was already beginning to change. He barked orders at Jim who, used to this side of John, barely blinked at the tone, yet agreed to the commands, "keep Dean safe, keep Dean here, check further into Evan." With a quick mental checklist to make sure that he had everything he required, John left the house with a quick "I'll be in touch" thrown over his shoulder. Marching across the driveway he threw his bag into the Impala's trunk before closing it. Moving to the drivers side he opened the creaky door and settled in, taking a moment to take in the smell of old leather combined over the years with the faint traces of hamburgers and onions, and the apple shampoo Mary had insisted the boys have; something that to this day he still bought.

Unwilling to let the smells, and the memories that came with them, cloud his judgement, John turned the ignition, put the car in gear and roared out of the driveway. So focussed now John didn't look back at Jim's house; didn't see his eldest son at the bedroom window; didn't see the tears that were flowing once again down his cheeks; didn't see his son's lips move, speaking words he couldn't hear, "you promised Dad, you gotta bring him back."

Sticking to the back roads, John was able to keep his speed reasonably high, yet still avoid any detection. Arriving in Sioux Falls in the early hours he parked in the deserted car park of Tomacelli's Pizza, not wanting the black beasts distinctive engine to give away the fact that he had arrived. Taking out the map he had bought at a gas station on the edge of town, he doubled checked the whereabouts of Evan's house. Figuring he had about a ten minute walk ahead of him, John got out, retrieved his duffle, locked up and set off.

He slowed as he turned into the street the house was located on, instincts borne from years of training coming to the fold. Edging along the walkways, skirting to avoid any street lights, John kept his senses open and alert. As he reached the house that sat to Evan's right, he snuck stealthily into the back yard before silently climbing the fence into the other hunters yard. He paused as he reached the back door, listening intently for the slightest of sounds, hearing none he made slight work of the lock before his hand turned the knob and he entered, moving quickly through the kitchen towards the main room. He stood stock still in shock as a voice sounded out, it's tone tinny and slightly distorted by the cheap recording device it came from.

"Tut, tut, tut Johnny Boy. I knew you would try this. I told you, you should have just taken my offer!" John heard the familiar click ping of a grenade pin being pulled at the same time the message as he heard Evan add. "Say bye-bye to Sammy, John!"

John caught by his indecisiveness for a few seconds, get to Sam or get out, tried to move but it was too late, the grenade going off with a thunderous roar and setting off others that were placed nearby. He dove through at archway that led to the kitchen in an attempt to clear the blast but was unable to fully do so, the heavy table from the main room slamming into his back, pushing him into the kitchen cabinets with such force he felt ribs break, his head colliding with the stove top as he crumpled to the ground. As he descended into darkness, John could only think of Dean and Sam, and how he had failed them yet again.

**A.N. . . . . . I hope everyone enjoyed, catch you soon with more, Peanut x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses a hunt he has been asked to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Still only playing in Kripkies sandbox. **

**A.N. . . . . . . Sorry about the wait, as always I hope the content makes up for it, and that you enjoy the read. Thanks to Darksupernatural for going over this for me, and reassuring a nervous Peanut that it was okay. **

"John?"

John wasn't sure what first roused him, but he came back to awareness to an overload of senses. He could feel the aches and pains his body was screaming out at him; could feel the slow yet steady tickle of something wet trailing down his face. He could smell the gunpowder, and dust, and burning that permeated the air making breathing hard to do. He could hear the creak of boards groaning as their supports were devoured by the fire that John could also hear burning away. Yet he was almost sure that there was something else, that he was missing something. There! There it was again. A tapping on his face, a tapping that was becoming urgent.

"John? John? Come on man!"

John startled and groaned as he heard his voice being called. Fervently he tried to will his eyes to open, but found no matter how hard he tried they were unwilling to do so. He lifted heavy limbs in an effort to clear away what was preventing him from doing so, rubbing tiredly at the grime and blood caught in his sockets when he finally got his hands to cooperate; all the while listening to the steady stream of encouragement from the man beside him. Something about the tone of the voice speaking to him setting his nerves on edge.

Finally, with great effort he managed to force one eye open halfway, his stomach rolling in protest as images blurred and danced before him. Clamping his lid tightly back shut, John took deep breaths in an effort to ease his stomach, groaning again as new agony spiked from his back, before he tried again to open his eyes this time succeeding in opening both. He waited for the blurriness to abate and the room to stop spinning, not trusting to move or utter a word until they did so. When both had passed he slowly turned his head and looked at the other person in the room for the first time.

"Joshua?"

"Well it's about time. Come on man we need to go, there's cops and stuff on the way."

"Joshua? What are you doing here? Where am I? Why am I on the floor? What's burning? Why do I feel funny?"

Joshua had feared this as soon as he had spotted the head wound, had feared the confusion and the questions. He wanted to take time and ease john away, to answer his questions, to reassure him, but their time was limited they had to get moving or risk having to explain everything to the police.

"John, I'll explain later. Right now we gotta blow. Do you think you can stand?"

John huffed out a breath at Joshua's question, stubbornly offering out his hand for a boost at the same time. One slight raise though had him regretting his stubbornness as pain radiated and rippled throughout his back, bringing tears to the normally toughened hunters eyes and having him panting in exhaustion.

"Just leave me here to rest a while, come get me later, I'll be okay." He ground out through gritted teeth, allowing his eyes to close once more and unconsciousness begin to take hold.

"I can't do that soldier!" Joshua shouted out. "Get your ass off that floor and lets move it. Now!" Reaching out he pulled the still complaining John to his feet, stopping for a few seconds, once he had, to allow him to get his bearings and quell the sloshing in his stomach before dragging him as quickly as his loose limbs would carry him out the back door.

John paused as his feet touched the grassy lawn, a niggling feeling like an itch he couldn't scratch teasing the back of his mind. "Joshua, why am I here?" He asked knowing instinctively he was missing something again.

"Not now John, when we're safely away I'll fill you in."

But the feeling had taken hold now, clearing a path through the cotton wool that seemed to envelope his mind. Refusing to take another step, John pushed himself to remember, the sounds and smells of waking up letting themselves be known again, forcing a memory to resurface."Somebody tried to kill me! But why Josh?"

Hearing the sounds of the approaching fire trucks, Joshua tried again to get John to move. All his words, all his efforts though were in vain as John's famous stubborn streak surfaced and he planted his feet down in defiance.

"Why can't I remember? Someone tried to kill me, why can't I remember why?" He rubbed at the gash on his head, relishing the pain as it cleared yet more of the confusion blocking his mind away. Joshua knew the moment John remembered, watched as his features contorted from muddled to maddened. "Sammy!" Turning worried yet furious eyes Joshua's way he asked. "Where's Sammy? Is he still in there? I gotta get to him." He took faltering steps back the way he had been dragged, desperate now to get back inside and rescue his baby. Joshua though had other ideas, his arm encircling John's and stopping him. "Dammit Josh let me go, Sammy's in there!"

"No he's not John! And neither is Caleb."

"He's not? How do you know? Do you have my son? Where's Sammy? Sammy?" John shouted out his son's name, going to do so again only for Joshua's hand to clamp down like a vice over his mouth.

"For God's sake John, do you really want to get caught? How will that help Sam? I don't have Sam but I know he's not in there." He paused for a minute before adding ominously. "Think about it John, if Evan wanted you dead, he wouldn't mess around, you would be! This has turned into a game for him now, with Sam the dangled carrot."

"I have to get my son back! I promised Dean I would."

"And we will John, but we need to leave now!" John could hear the sirens now, taking one last look at the house he pushed off the door frame and stumbled after the other hunter.

Once back at Joshua's truck John asked. "Why are you here? How did you know Sam and Caleb weren't there?"

"Caleb told me where he was going like he always does when we're not hunting together. I got worried when he missed check in time and didn't answer his phone, so I came out here to check things out, never have trusted Evan, scum of the earth if you ask me. I saw Evan leaving earlier so I took a look inside, the house was clear but there were still some of his thing there, so I waited for him to return so I could follow him again. I was doing just that when I spotted the Impala at the Denny's and turned back. I turned into the street as the house went boom, figured you'd be inside so came to check."

"Why didn't you stay with Evan? Why didn't you get my boy back? I would have been okay!"

"Yeah, okay and in jail!"

"But Sam would have been safe. That's all that matters!"

"Safe and fatherless. Do you think he'd want that? Anyway once I've checked you over and your up to it, we'll go and get him and Caleb, together."

"And how do you suppose we do that? We have no idea where they are!"

"I have Evan's license plate number." At John's look that spoke of stupidity on Joshua's part, the younger hunter added. "I've also planted a tracking device on it."

John smiled for the first time then, maybe this was the stroke of luck he had been needing. Looking at Joshua h spoke. "Forget the checking, let's go get my boy."

Caleb paced the small basement in an effort to clear away the cobwebs from his still befuddled mind, and to chase away the exhaustion that threatened to take him down. He glanced over at Sam, the small child sleeping peacefully for now curled up as small as possible on his side, his thumb tucked securely in his mouth seeking comfort, something Caleb had not seen him do for the longest time. Turning his eyes away again, he went over the plan he had formulated, a plan he knew that had holes in it the size of the Grand Canyon, but it was the best he could come up with.

He stopped pacing as he heard Evan's footsteps on the floorboards above his head. Rushing over to Sam, Caleb woke him up and waited for him to clear his sleepy eyes before whispering. "Remember what you have to do Sam? No matter what you see or hear, you run as fast as you can and you don't look back. Find a phone and do as I told you." As Sam's eyes watered at the thought of leaving Caleb, the older man added. "You want to see Dean again don't ya. Then run Sam. Now pretend like your asleep again and wait for me to yell, got it?"

Caleb marvelled at the bravery of the youngster as Sam settled on the cot once more, managing to curb his sobs into minute tremors that to the unknowing eye were barely visible. He stroked Sam's curls and took one last look at the boy before turning back to the door and waiting. So consumed in his plan now, he didn't notice Sam drift off to sleep once again, didn't notice him begin to shift and squirm, didn't hear the murmured cries above the sound of Evan's approach.

He stood protectively in front of Sam as Evan pushed the door open, he feet planted and his shoulders squared ready to make his move, only to stop as Sam chose that moment to sit bolt upright, screaming, his eyes open yet unseeing. Caleb could only watch as recognition registered in Evan's eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me! The mighty John Winchester's son is a God damn freak? He had a nightmare when I first took him, but I didn't pay any attention to it." He raised his gun and pointed it Sam's way. "Maybe I should have done. This has turned out to be an even easier hunt then than I thought."

Caleb struck as Evan's finger twitched on the trigger. The stillness of the air being broken by the sound of a gunshot.

Quickly followed by another.

**A.N. . . . . . . Thanks for reading, catch you soon, Peanut x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place.**

**Summary. . . . . . . After John refuses a hunt he has been asked to do, a fellow hunter takes drastic measures to ensure his participation.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Still only playing in Kripkies sandbox. **

**A.N. . . . . . . Have finally come to the end of the road for this one, I have to apologize to Sammygirl1963 for taking so long to finish her birthday fic, but I hope that she along with the rest of you have enjoyed the ride. Will catch you all soon, Peanut x**

For the second time that night, John found himself creeping up on yet another house that belong to Evan, well creeping as much as his steadily increasing wobbly legs would allow. Hurting everywhere John knew that only adrenaline was keeping him moving, adrenaline created by the need and the thought of getting Sam back. Too caught up in his thoughts he missed Joshua's raised hand signal to stop, colliding instead with the hunters small yet solid frame, jolting his already impaired head and enticing a hiss of pain to escape his mouth as the jolt reverberated down his damaged back.

"For God's sake John, try and concentrate, we'll only get one chance at this. Do you really want to tip Evan off that we're here?"

John wanted to shout back at Josh, wanted to ask the younger hunter who the hell was he talking too; but in the end he backed down, he knew Joshua was right, he needed to concentrate, he needed to suck up the pain he was feeling and get the job done. Nodding his acceptance that he understood, John allowed Joshua to once again take the lead and willing his battered body to cooperate began to follow, closing the distance between themselves and Evan's back door.

Joshua paused as he reached the half glass, half wooden structure. With a patience born from practice he began to listen. Drowning out his own and John's breathing, He opened up his sense and fought to capture the merest movement, creak, or groan. At catching nothing of suspicion he signalled once again to John. Taking his lock pick kit out of his pocket, he expertly made light work of the lock gaining them entry within seconds. Carefully, covertly opening the door once he had done so, Joshua whispered to John to follow as he stealthily crept inside, his eyes trained for the slightest thing out of place; not wanting a repeat of what had happened earlier in the night.

Joshua grabbed a hold of John's hand as the eldest Winchester went to blunder past him and whispered. "We do this my way John. Slow and easy, got it?"

All of John's fatherly instincts wanted to bat the mans hand away, wanted to run and find his son, yet his hunters instincts took over and won. He had already messed up once ths evening, could he really afford to slip up again when his baby's life was on the line? Nodding once again, John acquiesced consenting once again for Joshua to lead the way and take point.

Between the two of them they made quick work of checking all of the rooms in the house, troubled when they found neither resistance from Evan, nor Sam and Caleb anywhere. Returning to the kitchen they stood before the only room left unchecked, the basement. Gently pulling open the door they both slunk soundlessly down the cold stone stairs, pausing as they reached a small square hallway and yet another door. Pushing this door open both hunters stood stock still, staring at the vision that materialized as the gap grew wider.

Caleb and Evan both seemingly out cold, their bodies ripped open by bullet wounds, blood pooling about there bodies. It was another sight that had John snapping out of his daze though and rushing into the room. The sight of Sam's small body lying motionless on the rooms only cot, his hair matted with his own blood; blood that was still running down his pale, almost white features.

"No, No, No, No! Please God no, please let him be alive, please." John pleaded as he ran into the room, jumping over Evan's prone figure in his haste to get to his son. He dropped to his knees in front of the cot, not caring as his body protested the rough treatment, not caring as the coarse grit and shards of glass tore into his flesh; his mind focussed only on his baby boy and the stillness that was so unusual for him.

Picking up his baby, John's fingers quickly found his neck, his digits eagerly searching for the thump, thump as Sam's veins pushed life through them; his whole body visibly sagging when the faint throb could be felt.

"John? John? Is Sam okay? Is Sammy alive?" Joshua asked from behind them, where he was working furiously to stem the flow of blood from Caleb's body.

"Y. . . ye. . . Yeah." John replied his voice faltering as he choked back a sob. "He's been shot! But it looks like a graze from a glancing blow." John paused there as thoughts of what could have been ran through his mind, causing him to tremble involuntarily at how close he had come to losing his son. "He's unconscious though, I think from shock. How's Caleb?"

"Pretty bad. It looks like Evan roughed him up a bit, he was lucky with the gunshot though, It looks like a thru and thru, a clean thru and thru though. It seems to have missed everything vital, and it's probably what hit Sam. I'll patch him up for now and fix him up proper when we get back to Jim's. What will we do with the scum?" Josh asked, starting slightly when a smarmy voice rang out behind him.

"Now that's not a very nice way to talk to your host now is it?"

Too preoccupied with Sam and Caleb, neither John nor Josh had caught Evan slowly stirring behind them; both men missing him gradually, painfully sit up and reach for the gun h had earlier dropped. Both men saw him now though, and could only stare as he cocked the gun and once again aimed it Sam's way. "How can you call me scum and still hang around with demon lovers, Joshua?" At seeing the look of confusion on Joshua's face, Evan sneered and added. "Oh this is priceless. You don't even know! You don't know what you're trying to save. Tell him Johnny. Tell him what your baby really is!" As John remained tight lipped, Evan's anger soared. "Tell him, or I pull the trigger and you know at this range I wont miss."

John looked at his baby boy still lying so tranquil on the cot, he pushed his sons unruly bangs out of his eyes before turning wet eyes Joshua's way and saying. "Sam sees things before they happen. He has visions of the future." Evan waited for Joshua's reaction, knowing the mans reputation h trembled in anticipation of the backlash he had a feeling Josh would send John's way. Anticipation turned into rage though as Joshua calmly said only one word. "So?" Looking at Evan he added. "It don't change anything. It's still Sam."

Growling in anger at losing yet another ally, Evan shouted "He has to be stopped" as he pulled the trigger.

With reactions of a cat, John sprung throwing himself over his son shielding his body with his own. Pain ignited in his shoulder as the bullet struck, bringing brilliant flash of white to his eyes. Breathing hard he tried to control the pain, all the while waiting for another shot. When the bang came though, John was surprised at feeling no more pain, even more surprised when Joshua's face popped into his vision.

"Where's Evan?" John gasped out.

"He got away, but I think I got him again."

"You should go after him." John stated, his voice gaining strength at the thought that a danger to Sam, was still out there.

"No, I should make sure that you're okay, that Caleb is okay, that Sam is okay. Evan is shot, twice in fact and that first wound looked pretty bad. He wont be back to harm us any time soon, if ever again. Now lets get out of here and get back to Jim's"

John reluctantly nodded, he desperately wanted to go after Evan, to neutralize the threat to his son, to ensure that Sam's secret stayed just that, but he knew Josh was right, Sam and Caleb needed treatment and his own wound was beginning to throb. Turning his eyes back to Josh from the doorway that Evan had escaped through, John spoke hoping that he was making the right decision and that Sam wouldn't pay for it in the future.

"Will you be okay with Caleb? I'll take Sammy. We need to stop along the way so that I can phone Dean. I need to let him know I kept my promise."

The End.

**A.N. . . . . . Well that's all folks! Thanks as always for reading, will catch you soon with a new fic and some updates to Addicted, Peanut x**


End file.
